Konoha Big Brother: genin and chuunin edition
by Uchiha Obitachi
Summary: 11 lucky shinobis are selected to be the stars of the new hit reality TV show. Love will bloom and rivalry starts.Mainly GaaSaku,SasuSaku slight NejSaku,HakuSaku,ShinSaku,ItaSaku other pairings ShikaIno and NaruHina cHaPtEr TwO HaS aRriVeD!
1. Announcement

DISCLAIMER:

Eleven lucky shinobis are selected to be the stars of the new reality TV show " Konoha Big Brother". Love will bloom and rivalry starts to begin. (mainly GaaSaku, SasuSaku and slight HakuSaku, NejiSaku, ShinSaku, ItaSaku……… other pairings ShikaIno, NarHina)

Hey pipz! this my first fanfic…..so if I suck please don't rub it in….

_Italics_ are thoughts

_Italics _may be used for flashbacks

Okay got it? Then let's start with the story already

"ANNOUNCEMENT"

SAKURA' S P.O.V.

6:00 am. Could Tsunade-sama have chosen a better time to give an announcement? No…she had to choose six in the morning of all hours in the world! I know, I know…she' s the Hokage and we have to follow her orders but she's overdoing her superiority! Well…I better shut it before she finds out that I was saying things behind her back.

eNd oF sAkUrA's P.o.V.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've called all of you here because of an important matter. Konohagakure and the other hidden villages have grown closer and closer but it seems that the young shinobis and kunoichis especially the genins and chuunins always have some misunderstandings. So I, together with the other Kages have selected 11 shinobis from the genin and chuunin level to be the stars of our new reality TV show " Konoha Big Brother"!" The Godaime exclaimed happily while everyone were in dead silence until a certain blond loud mouthed raised his hand catching the attention of the Hokage and everyone.

"Anou…Tsunade-baachan…what the hell does a reality TV show have to do with our relationship with other shinobis?" Naruto, now at chuunin level asked the over reacting woman.

" I'm glad you asked something extremely stupid this time, Naruto…" she glared at him as he grunted. " The reason why we established this show is to see if you, the young shinobis and kunoichis, can survive each other in one house for 3 months, okay!" she replied impatiently. Naruto, who was still dumbfounded just nodded, not wanting to anger the Hokage…again.

"As I was saying not all genins and chuunins from each hidden villages may be chosen. Those who'll receive a scroll with the Konoha symbol tomorrow morning will have to report to my office immediately with some of your personal belongings like clothes, electronics, food, etc. Everyone got it…good! Thank you all for coming and carry one on whatever you're doing…" she said to the crowd as they did so _"I'm going to the sake stand and get myself drunk!"_ she thought to herself and laughed evilly, running towards her favorite sake stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SAKURA' S P.O.V.

Wow! 11 shinobis are going to be selected to be the stars of a reality TV show. I hope I'll be selected. While I was fantasizing about being in the reality TV show, my thoughts were interrupted when a raven-haired boy passed by me. Just then I realized that it was Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! A.k.a. chicken-haired bastard Uchiha Sasuke! I bet you're wondering why I'm referring to him like that. As much as you won't believe it, the rumors are true! I, Haruno Sakura had already given up on ever thinking or even convincing that Uchiha Sasuke has a heart!

Four years had already passed for Kami-sama's sake! I've come to realize that Uchiha Sasuke was just a plain old crush. Nothing more, nothing else! I've out grown my old self. The weak and always-crying-over-Sasuke self. I am know a strong, 15 year old chuunin. My thoughts were yet again disturbed when someone grabbed my wrist out of a sudden. I was about to punch whoever did that when I realized it was one of friends. Haku.

"O-O-Ohayou S-S-akura-chan!" he stuttered nervously as he looked at me with a slight pink taint on his cheeks.

"Ohayou Haku-chan!" I smiled at him brightly, making the taint in his cheeks bright red.

"Anou…Sakura-chan…are you doing anything this Saturday?" he asked while turning away.

"Hmm…not really…why?"

"Well…you see…anou…w-would you like to spend the day…with m-me?" now his face as red as a tomato.

"I'd love to, Haku-chan! In fact…since I have nothing to do today…let's start hanging out now!" I screamed like a little girl and grabbed his arm going to my favorite place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe not all of you know but ever since my heart was broken four years ago Haku has always been by my side. Well…not just him. **BUT** **A LOT**Mostly **HOTT GUYS **from the chuunin exam. But unlike them Haku has been there for me whenever and wherever. I kinnda like him but there's someone else I really, _really_ like.. Can't tell now. It's for me to know and for you guys to find out!

eNd Of SaKuRa'S p.O.v.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm…Sakura-chan"

"What is it Haku-chan"

"Anou…gomen if I ask but I'm just curious…are you really…over Uchiha?"

"Of course I am!" she said confidently

" _GOAL! She's over Uchiha! Maybe I should tell her now…come on Haku…get a grip of your self! It's just three simple words! Say 'I love you, Sakura-chan!' See…it's just simple!" _he thought to himself.

"Sakura-chan, I have to tell you something…I-I..." he was cut off when two familiar figures appeared before them with smirks plastered on their faces.

"I see you two are getting pretty close" the ebony-haired boy said, jealously showing clearly in his voice_"too close" _replied a mysterious voice in his head

"_What the hell! Who are you and what are you doing in my head?"_

"_I'm your inner self! Geez are you that stupid! Anyway, you like that Sakura girl, don't you?" smirks deviously_

"_Shut up!"_

"_I thought so…I knew you liked her since I, I mean…we first met her"_

"…"

"_See you're speechless. That means you like her **A LOT**!"_

"_I hate and despise you!" he yelled back_

"_How can you hate me, I'm you stupid!"_

"_Whatever!"_

"Ne Neji-kun…are you okay!" she said with concern trying to catch his attention.

When he finally realized he just made a fool of himself **INFRONT** **OF SAKURA** nonetheless! His face became bright red when he remembered his conversation with his rather annoying and devious inner self.

"I-I-I-I'm fine Sakura-chan…" he managed to find some words

"So…Neji-kun…what are you and Shino-kun doing here anyway?" she asked, glancing over to the chocolate-haired boy, which obviously made her blush.

Aburame Shino has definitely changed. When I mean change, I mean change to a really HOTT GUY, who can make any girl faint with his I-don't-give-a-damn look. I mean look at him. A tight white shirt with the Aburame symbol on it, black jeans and a black hi-cut converse sneakers…and…wait! No glasses! Hell, Sakura's practically drooling over those oh so alluring eyes.

Neji notice her blush and fake a cough. Just to catch her attention. "The reason why we are here is because Shino and I just finished our training and we decided to go by here to rest." He said trying hard to hide his raging hormones or else his inner self is going converse with him again.

"Umm…isn't Gaara-kun training with you guys?" now that really ticked not just Neji but both Haku and Shino.

Man, do I need to explain it. Neji, Haku and Shino have a thing for Sakura. They pretty love to tell her right now but there's a little problem they call 'pride' and besides Sakura has been their best friend for four years. They don't want to ruin their friendship but sometimes they are sooooooo desperate to tell her. Especially now that she had grown to be a very lovely kunoichi over the years, which had attracted a lot from the boy population not just from Konoha but all the hidden villages! Sometimes they go on protective mode when there are boys drooling over her or trying to be a hentai like looking over her skirt and you know. But when it comes to Gaara, to them, that's their major problem. They seem to notice that Gaara and Sakura have a strong attraction to each other but that's just their hypothesis. There's no clear answer. Even Haku can't answer that. Even though he's always with Sakura, there are still a lot of things he doesn't know about Sakura. Like sometimes she seems to have split minds. (doesn't everybody have!)

"Yeah…Gaara is…training…with us but he said he had an errand to do after we trained" he explained, twitching at every word.

"Oh…okay…but where did he go?" she asked him which made wanna strangle Gaara's neck right now.

"Right behind you" a voice crept behind her.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck that sends the shivers to her spine. She turned her head slightly to her back only to be met by a pair of sea green pools staring right at her.

"Gaara-kun! What are doing right behind me?" she said enthusiastically, making him blush.

"Nothing. I was just…looking for you…" he said, turning away, blushing madly.

_"So that's the errand he had to do!"_ Neji thought as he gnashed his teeth. But that didn't go unnoticeable to Gaara. 

"What happened to you?" he raised an imaginary eyebrow at Neji.

"Nothing." He gulped

"Hn."

"Whatever"

"Anyway…I was hoping I could speak to you privately…Sakura-chan…" he raised his head to face her.

"Of course, Gaara-kun!" he blushed

"Okay…let's go someplace where** no one **will bother us…" he emphasized the word no one meaning Neji, Haku and Shino and then grabbed her hand.

"_What could Gaara-kun wanna talk to me about?" _she asked herself while blushing at their contact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…what do you want to talk about, Gaara-kun?" she asked as they sat in a near by bench

"Ummm…I know this is kind of awkward…but Sakura-chan…would like to…go out with me?" he asked nervously

"_Am I hearing right? D-D-Did Gaara-kun asked m-me to g-g-g-g-go out with H-H-H-HIM! Oh my god this is like a dream come true. Say yes! Say yes!" _

Yes, Gaara is Sakura's crush. Over the years she had been crushing on him. She doesn't even know that Gaara likes her too! Sometimes she's like Naruto who's too dense to notice that a certain Hyuuga likes him so much!

"Of course, Gaara-kun! But when actually?" she asked

"Now." He simply said

"Okay but can I tell Haku-chan something first?"

"Of course. Let's go." He grabbed her hand again and went off.

"_Maybe I must be dreaming. D-D-id Sakura just agreed to go out with m-m-m-m-me?"_

"_Sure she did!" a voice said in his head_

"_What the hell? Who the damn's hell are you and what are doing in my head?"_

"_I'm your conscience…just kidding…anyway…ARE THAT DUMB! I'm Shukaku stupid! Did you forget that you have a demon inside of you?"_

"_What the f-Of course I know that your inside me but why the hell are you here!"_

_"Well, I just wanted to know this hott babe you've been so crazy about! I've never realized you like this Sakura hottie. I mean i thought she like that Uchiha loser" _

_"She doesn't like that bastard anymore and don't mention his name ever!" he mentally glared at him_

_"Okay. Okay! No need to get mad at me. I won't mention his name." The demon replied innocently_

"_Hn"_

"_Do you know any language besides 'Hn' or 'whatever'" he said mockingly_

"_Do you know how to shut the hell up!" he also mocked_

"_Touchè…anyway…if I was the one standing in front of Sakura-chan I would tell myself or us that we're making a fool of ourselves. I mean standing right in front of her and talking to your self, she must think you're a psycho!"_

"_Get lost!"_

"_Sure. Be like that."_

As he ended his battle with Shukaku, he didn't notice that Sakura was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello! Earth to Gaara-kun! Do you copy me?" she giggled a bit, still waving her hand in his face.

"Wha..ha..huh…" he uttered then shook his head. "What did I just do?" he asked, blushing slightly

"Well…you just spaced out for ten minutes, so I waved my hand in front of your face to get your attention. Are you okay now, Gaara-kun?" her face filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine…just had something in my thoughts…umm… I'll wait for you here." He said still hiding his blush as she nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I wonder what's wrong with Gaara-kun…where's Haku…ah! There's Haku-chan! God I finally found him!"_ she said to herself as she finally found her white as snow friend. "Haku-chan!" she yelled at the figure who turned around and smiled at her. "I need to tell you something" he nodded and approached her.

"So…what do you wanna talk about, Sakura-chan"

"Umm…Haku-chan…if it's okay with you…can we continue hanging out Saturday because…anou…"

"…say no more, Sakura-chan. Whatever reason you have…is always fine with me" he cut her off and smiled brightly

"Arigatou, Haku-chan! You're so sweet" she pecked Haku's cheek and ran off to Gaara

The mist nin slowly place his palm over his cheek to where the cherry blossom had left a sweet gift on it. All of a sudden his face had a smiling playing on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The red-haired boy glanced over his watch then to the now approaching Sakura. He smirked then stood from his seating position.

"Come…on…Gaara-…kun…let's…go…" she panted as she slightly bended and placed both her hands on her knees, still catching her breath.

"Okay…so Sakura-chan…do you wanna watch a movie or eat?"

"Hmmm…that's kindda tough…" she putted her forefinger on the tip of her chin (kindda like a thinking pose) "Movie first!" he chuckled at her enthusiastic personality. He offered her his arm and she cling to him lightly, making blush again at their physical contact.

"Ummm…Sakura-chan…what do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm…" she glanced at the movie posters that had a sign that said 'Now Showing' on it._ "Hmm…which to choose…Poseidon…Close to you…Gaara-kun is so sweet…what the hell…come on focus…choose a movie!"_ "…how about Poseidon…I mean if it's okay with you…"

"It's find with me. I haven't seen it anyway. Okay Poseidon it is. I'll pay for you Sakura-chan." He said as she nodded and went to sit in a bench near by.(it's always the trusty bench...well...have any ideas:-D)

"_Gaara-kun is so kind and thoughtful! His not like that Uchiha-bastard who doesn't give a damn about me! He doesn't even pay for me! I'm glad that I met someone like Gaara-kun! Hmm…what's taking him so long?_ She was about to glance at her watch when she saw him coming with a bag of popcorn and two sodas.

"Sakura-chan…come on…let's go inside…" she stood up then he handed her the other soda.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun! You're so thoughtful" she pecked his cheek "Come on, Gaara-kun!" she grabbed his arm and entered the theater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they got in, Sakura dragged a still stunned Gaara to the fourth row of the seats. Coincidently, the row was empty. So, that means…they're going to have privacy. In the middle of the movie, Sakura's eyes were still plastered to the screen while Gaara's were ravishing her beauty. Sakura noticed that he was gazing at her, so, she notched her head sideways to face him and gave him a wide smile. Gaara who was making a fool of himself staring at her looked away with a blushed of embarrassment._ "Smooth move Gaara-baka! You've made us an even more idiot in front of her." Shukaku_ rubbed it in his face

"_You! Why are you here again?"_

"_Just rubbing it on your face!"_

"_Hn."_

"_If I were you, this is the perfect time to tell her you love her!"_

"_Will you just shut the hell up!"_

"_Come on! It's perfect. No one's here…and it's dark! It's just perfect to confess your love at this place and you know… it's also a perfect place to make out!"_

"_Argh! Will you stop that! I can't confess now!"_

"_B-B-B-but…fine! Have it your way!" heaving a sigh, his frown turned to an evil smirk. "Let's just let _**Hyuuga, Haku, Aburame or even UCHIHA SASUKE**_ have her!" he tempted him_

"_No freakin' hell! I'm not letting them take her away from me! That's it…back off! I'm telling her!" _he exclaimed as he shook his head violently catching Sakura's full attention.

"Gaara-kun…are you sure you're okay? You stared at me then you spaced out again." She puts her hand on his cheek.

"I-I-I-I'm fine…very fine! Umm…what we need to be concerned about is… you…Sakura-chan…" he grabbed her hand from his cheek and held it lovingly while at her beautiful emerald orbs.

"H-H-Huh! W-W-hat do you mean, Gaara-kun!" Her eyes widened slightly. She got even more shocked when he inched his face closer to hers.

"Sakura-chan…I…I…" he moved his face even closer to hers that he could hear her heart pound. "…I...I…" he was only one nanometer from kissing her when there was a sudden yell of happiness from her back. He twitched upon seeing the source of the nuisance. It was none other than Uzumaki Naruto along with Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino and Haku.

"Ohayou Sakura-cccchhhhaaannnn!" he yelled as he ran to her, hugging her back which won him a one way express ticket to pain and misery courtesy by the If-you-touch-her-again-I-will-kill-you boys' look (a.k.a. Gaara, Neji, Shino and including Haku). Naruto let go of Sakura and rubbed his numerous bumps on his head. " Owww! You didn't have to that!" he yelled loudly as they yelled back and told him to shut up.

"Naruto, can you shut your trap just this once!" Neji clutched his shirt then sat next to Sakura. Gaara who was now about to kill them glared at all five of them, catching Neji's attention.

"What's wrong with you?" he quirked an eyebrow at him

"Of all places, why did you have to come here?" he twitched at every word

"Well…it's pretty hot outside and the theater is the only place I could think of to cool us off!" Naruto replied with his foxy grin

"Whatever! We're leaving! You guys are so annoying! Come on Sakura." He stomped off ahead with Sakura right behind him. "Chotto matte, Gaara-kun!" she ran to catch up with him.

"_I'm glad I activated my byakugan and stopped Gaara from taking her first kiss!"_ he smirked to him self at the thought of Gaara getting angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara stopped his tracks for Sakura to catch up. He turned around and held his head down when Sakura approached him.

"Anou…gomen Sakura-chan! I…I just got pissed off and…" he wanted to continue but Sakura placed her forefinger on his lips to hush him.

"It's okay, Gaara-kun! They were really getting annoying." She smiled reassuringly as she removed her finger from his lips. He smiled back and went ballistic when he saw the time. 9:30! Now, how was he going to take her to dinner!

"Uhh…Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry this time!"

"Why in the world are you sorry, Gaara-kun?" she asked gently

"Well…I can't take you out to dinner…the restaurants are all close at these hours…domo gomen nasai!"

"Oh it's okay Gaara-kun! I had a good time anyway!" she grinned widely

He looked up to her and smiled back to her. "Okay then. May I walk you home, Sakura-chan?" he offered his hand.

"Of course, Gaara-kun!" she giggled and grabbed his hand and together, they walked to her house hand-in-hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving in Sakura's apartment, she let Gaara in and offered him tea.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." He said as she handed himr a cup of hot tea.

"Doitashimashite, Gaara-kun!" she chirped then took a sip from her cup. Gaara too took a tiny sip. After a while, he set his cup and Sakura's cup aside then continued where he left off.

"Sakura-chan…before I got cut off by those assholes…what I wanted to tell you is I…really…l-like you!" without waiting for her to response he crushed his lips to hers. Soon she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss since she didn't pull away. He then licked her lower lip, begging for entrance and she gladly open it for him. He savored every part of her strawberry-flavored mouth. A few minutes later, they broke the kiss panting for air and they were red all over. They didn't talk for a while until Sakura grabbed his hand.

"G-G-Gaara-kun...I-I really like you too!" they both blushed harder as Sakura enveloped him in a loving embrace. "Gaara-kun…I'm really glad you like me back!" she squealed when Gaara tighten his grip around her.

"Same her, Sakura-chan…same here…" he nuzzled in her soft hair "…anou…I'll see you tomorrow, okay!" he smirked as he broke the hug.

"Hai! Oyasumi Gaara-kun!" she said, giving him a chaste kiss

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan." He returned the kiss "Ja matta!" then he went out the door and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Not bad Gaara but you should have told her you love her not like her!"_ Shukaku yelled

"Well…I was nervous! At least I know she likes me!" he replied defensively 

"_Whatever. It's you're lost" _he said sarcastically

"_Shut up, dumb ass!"_

"_Sure whatever! See ya!" _The demon laughed hard then left

"_I hate him!" _he mumbled under his breath as he continued walking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Ohmygodohmygod…! G-G-Gaara-kun just kissed me! He stole my first kiss! Gaara-kun stole my first kiss! This so going in my diary."_ She shouted for joy as she began to write her entry in her diary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the happiest moment of her life and do was Gaara's but it seemed like there's someone who saw the whole thing and isn't happy about it at all.

EnD oF cHaPtEr OnE …

Hi again! Give me your reviews! Positive or negative! I'm fine with it!

Ja matta!

**uChiHa oBiTaChi**


	2. Surprises

Before I forget…in the previous chapter…can you guess who was the person who saw everything from the kiss and the whatever…if you know, send me an email…I'll be giving the correct answer in the third chapter…and thank you to everyone for all the reviews!

So here's the second chapter….

"SURPRISES"

"_Ttititititititirrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggglalallalala…."_ (Whatever sound it makes, as long it's an alarm clock! Work with people! Imagine the sound of your alarm clock, okay!)

Haruno Sakura slammed her hand to the nuisance that disturbed her beauty sleep. She stretched her arms and gave a long yawn. She notched her head sideways as she saw blurry images of red and black. Her thoughts wondered and the only thing she could guess was, "A r-red panda?" her eyes squinted a little.

"No. Guess again." A familiar voice replied with a chuckle.

Her eyes opened widely as the voice seemed to have a ring to it. She rubbed her eyes slightly as she peeked over to the now clear image. A blushed crept in her face as she realized that the familiar figure she just called '_A red panda'_ was actually Gaara! Sabaku no Gaara! The guy who she was in love with and actually had the same feelings towards her…the guy who stole her first kiss…the guy who…is currently staring at her with a stoic expression. "_Wait a minute…what the hell is he doing here anyway…not that I'm uncomfortable with it…"_

"G-G-Gaara-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked which made his cheeks to turn red.

He cleared his throat and tried to regain his voice. " Well…I received something this morning and I wanted to know if you had it also, so, I came over." He raised his right hand with a paper, wrapped like a tissue roll.

_Flashback_

_Gaara was making his way to the Haruno residence to ask the pink-haired kunoichi out. As he was heading towards her porch, he spotted the famous copy nin and Team 7's sensei, Hatake Kakashi. The silver-haired man dropped a small parcel into her mailbox and grabbed his favorite X-rated orange book from his pouch and disappeared in a poof. Curiosity was the only thing on his head. Curiosity on what may be the contents of the parcel that was to be given to her. So, he ran to her mailbox and grabbed the parcel. He opened it and read the contents. A smirk played on his lips as he closed the scroll. He hurriedly ran to her room not letting go of the scroll._

_End of flashback_

He handed her the rolled up paper as she grabbed it from him and read it. After a few minutes, she suddenly squealed in delight as she tossed and turned in her bed. Gaara, who already knew the cause of her joy asked her again (as if he didn't know!). "What are you so happy about anyway?" he smirked. She sat in a sitting position, facing him.

"I'm chosen to be in the konoha big brother!" she shrieked

"Really!" "_Hah! As if you…I mean we didn't know!"_ "Well, me too."

"Really, Gaara-kun!" he nodded in assurance as she jumped and hugged him, which of course resulted them to meet the cold, hard floor, Sakura on top of Gaara. "Hehehehe…gomen, Gaara-kun." She smiled while blushing.

"I-I-I-It's okay S-S-Sakura-chan…" he blushed as crimson as her. "Umm…I'll help you prepare your things."

"Okay, Gaara-kun!" she got off him and helped him get up. "You can help me pack my clothes." She walked to her closet as he followed. She grabbed her pink luggage beside her closet and set it on the floor. "You can help me fold my clothes. " She opened her closet and grabbed 21 t-shirts, 18 sleeveless tops, 5 halter tops, 2 coats, 3 pairs of skirts, 2 pairs of shorts, 5 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of two-pieced swimsuits and 30 pairs of underwear (Damn, that's a lot of clothes! And don't get me started with her shoes and accessories. I rather just mention them when she wears them.). Gaara nearly fainted upon seeing the large pile of clothes.

you know I think this would take long so…I'll just skip to where she's done packing

"Yosh! Let's go, Gaara-kun!" she raised her fists in the air while Gaara chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs….

Gaara grabbed Sakura's slender hand in his calloused ones which made her even redder than usual and opened the door. As the door swung open, Gaara began to twitch upon seeing his so-called rivals.

"Ohayou, Sakura-ccccccccccchhhhhhhhaaaannnnnnnn!" Naruto hugged his pink-haired friend tightly as she return the hug happily. He let go of her and his eyes widened upon seeing the kazekage heir. **IN HER HOUSE! HOLDING HANDS!** He couldn't believe his eyes. Haruno Sakura, his team mate, crush and friend is with the cold-hearted and silent Sabaku no Gaara! (Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm not insulting my beloved Gaara-kun!) "Ne, ne Sakura-chan. What's Gaara doing in your house anyway and why the hell are you **HOLDING HANDS**?" he asked rather loudly. Sakura and Gaara immediately let go of each other's hands while the other Haruno Sakura stalkers boiled in anger.

"Naruto, for once in your life could just freakin' shut up!" yelled Neji. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan…" he greeted her, causing everyone to sweatdrop at his sudden change of emotions. "**Gaara.**" He greeted him with pure hatred as Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. "_What the hell is Gaara doing in her house and why were they holding hands!" _he yelled in his thoughts.

"_Your jealous…aren't you!" _his inner self appeared…again.

"_You again! I thought I got rid of you!" _

"_Hello! Brains for sell! You can't get rid of me because I'm you! For god's sake, how many times do I have to tell you that!"_

"_Hn."_

"_There you go again with the 'hn' language!"_

"_Whatever!"_ he shook his head and focused on Sakura who started to question his other companions.

"Ne Shino-kun…did you guys receive that note thing from Tsunade-sama? You know the Konoha Big Brother reality show?" she smiled sweetly at him.

The Young Aburame almost lost his breath when she flashed her smile at him. He nodded slowly, trying not to drool at her sight. She smiled widely and turned her attention back to Gaara, causing him to frown. He went ahead and lead the group but got yanked by a feather-like touch that intertwined its hand with his own. He shoot his head to the back and began blush upon seeing the owner of the hand. His blushed became darker when he felt her getting near his face.

"I'm glad all my best friends are with me." She whispered to him and continued focusing on their walking. She intertwined her other hand with Gaara's as he smirked at her. Due to her curiosity she spoke her thoughts. "Hmm…I wonder who are the other fiv-I'm on it!" Neji cut her off as he activated their families' blood limit.

"Byakugan!" his nerves appeared in the side of his eyes as he continued searching. "I see…3 people approaching the Hokage's tower…and 1 person a little ahead of us." His eyes became normal again and scratched the back of his head. "Gomen…Sakura-chan…I can't determined who they are…" she nodded. "…but…" he continued as she looked at him with interest. "…I know who's ahead of us…" he furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I-It's…"

"Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto as the Uchiha prodigy stopped his tracks and gaze at the group. Sakura almost felt like kicking his ass when she saw him smirk right at her. She relaxed her knuckles and kept a low profile. She putted on a fake smile and walked towards him with Gaara holding her hand and the rest of the boys following them (Shino kindda backed out. He really loved the feeling that she is holding his hand but he totally can't handle the pressure. Hell, he almost wet his pants when she held his hand.).

SaSuKe'S p.O.v.

Sakura looks mature…not to mention…hott... But why the hell is Gaara holding her hand and why are those jack asses here anyway!

EnD oF sAsUkE's P.o.v….

The raven-haired boy's smirk grew wider as he was now face-to-face with the lovely Haruno. "Ohayou Sakura…**Sabaku**…**Hyuuga**…**Aburame**…**Haku**….Naruto…" he glared at the four boys (except Naruto) as they nodded in acknowledgement and glared back(including Naruto).

Sakura muttered a 'hello' and tried as hard as possible to keep her bubbly personality. She cleared her throat and spoke with him. "So, Sasuke…I see you're heading to Tsunade-sama's office…" he nodded as she continued "…and I also see you also received a scroll with the Konoha symbol. Well, I'll see you guys in Tsunade-sama's office. I got to…uhm…talk to her about something. Neji-kun…Shino-kun…Haku-chan…Naruto…Gaara-kun and I will go ahead. You guys just catch up. Ja!" she fled with the red-haired boy as they made her way to the tower. Neji, Shino and Haku walked ahead and followed their paths.

NeJi'S p.O.v.

Damn that Gaara! Why does Sakura-chan always choose Gaara to go with her and not me!

_Maybe because you never made a move on Sakura-chan, you idiot! _

Will you just g-FORGET IT!

ShInO's P.o.v.

God! I know I'm not the only one who's in love with Sakura-chan but why in god knows where does Gaara always get to be with her! At first I thought Neji and Haku were the problem but now, all of them are the problem! I can't take this anymore! Argh!

HaKu'S p.O.v.

Shit! It's always Gaara!

SaSuKe'S p.O.v.

What the hell! Wait a minute…I get it now… Sakura likes Gaara now and not me…! That bakemono will not have **my** Sakura! She's mine I tell you! Mine!

NaRuTo'S p.O.v.

My poor Sakura-chan! Why is she always interested with guys with bad boy attitudes and guys with an I-don't-give-a-damn look! But most importantly why the hell is Sasuke-teme here, anyway! Oh shit! I didn't bring enough ramen! (sighs) I guess I have to…steal some from Haku…again!

EnD oF tHeIr RaThEr DiStUrBiNg P.o.v…..

Naruto finally got out of his dumfounded situation and caught up with the rest of them. Naruto, being Naruto of course, spoke his mind. "Oi teme! Get back here you bastard!" he yelled at the dark-haired boy, bewildering the other three.

Sasuke turned around to face him. His hands shoved inside pockets, his usual gesture. His stoic expression was still kept on his face with that infamous Uchiha smirk plastered in his face, causing Naruto to flinch.

"What do you want, dobe?' he asked coldly

Naruto clench his fists. "Why are you so calm? You know Konoha had already disowned you because you betrayed us and even though you came back with your deepest apologies, people here aren't gonna treat you like before…but with the exception of your stupid fan girls. If you think that Sakura-chan is one of your annoying fan girls, then think again, Uchiha! She has moved on. So don't even dare to break her into pieces …and if you do…I will be the one to end your sappy life!" Sasuke was taken back. Naruto has never called him by his last name nor had good vocabulary. Even Neji, Haku and Shino were shocked. I mean never did Naruto say something so…heartless at anybody. He always says stuff that's encouraging and flashes his foxy grin all the time.

Sasuke, being his prideful self, just chuckled nonchalantly and returned to his stoic self. "Listen Naruto, I don't care what bullshit you just told me but remember one thing…" he flashed his cold-hearted onyx eyes to the kyuubi beholder. "…Sakura is **mine**!" he hissed.

Not being able to hold his temper, he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Sakura-chan is not yours and never will she be! Don't you get it Sasuke? She hates you! As in loathes you! She wants to kick your ass and beat the living shit out of you!" his vein popped out.

Sasuke breathe sharply and once again, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We'll just see about that…Uzumaki." He said coolly and went on with his walking.

Naruto stayed silent for a while but he snapped his head when his attention was called by the male Hyuuga.

"Oi Naruto! Hurry up! The Hokage's not gonna wait for you all day!" he shouted as Naruto ran to catch up with them.

"_Sakura is _mine!" his face grimed as he remembered Sasuke's words. He clenched his fist once more. "I swear Sasuke will never have Sakura! I swear!" he muttered silently as he went on with their walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizune giggled with delight as she read the letter over and over again. "Shizune-chan, I wish to meet you. I can't keep on sending you letters anonymously all the time. Please meet me by the cherry blossom trees tonight, 6:00 pm. Until then my dear…from your secret admirer…" she mimicked the contents of the letter. She sighed happily and imagined her admirer. "May be it's Iruka or may be even Genma!" she squealed joyfully but soon her day dreaming was interrupted by a furious yell.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" growled voice in fury. Its every footstep sent earthquakes to every hidden village. The said person slammed the door with complete anguish. Her eyes twinkled in anger. Her teeth gnashed together as she turned her gaze at the dark-haired woman who was shivering in fear. "Ohayou Shizune-chan! Gaara-kun and I are going to see Tsunade-sama, okay!" Shizune sweatdropped at her sudden change of emotions, she nodded slightly and stared at Sakura who dragged the kazekage's son inside the room.

"Young love I supposed." She said silently as she went on with her business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura slammed the Hokage's door. She growled in fury as she scanned the room. Her angry devil-like eyes returned to normal as she blinked several times and found no Godaime. All she saw were 3 people staring at her and Gaara, weirdly. She put on a happy smile and sat beside the Hyuuga heiress.

"Ohayou Hinata! Ohayou Shikamaru! Ohayou Ino!" they sweatdropped and returned her greeting.

InO's P.o.V.

OMG! Sakura and G-G-G-Gaara! I don't believe my eyes! Are they going out? Oh my dear lord! They're holding hands! They're **definitely** going out! Well, at least she's happy and…that makes me happy! I guess she has totally gotten over Sasuke…THANK GOD! I can't stand seeing her all depress! I mean, she's my best friend and I hate seeing her getting hurt by people she cared for! I'm glad I have Shika-kun. He's so sweet! Even though he's a lazy ass…that's okay!

ShIkAmArU's p.O.v.

Gaara and Sakura? Are they really going out? Hmph…why bother…so troublesome…like Ino-chan…and that's one of the reasons why I have feelings for her. She's bossy and troublesome…(sighs) mendo kusai…this so tiring…

HiNaTa'S p.O.v.

S-S-S-S-Sakura-c-c-h-a-a-a-n-n and Ga-a-a-ra-sa-a-n? I-I-I c-c-an't be-e-l-ie-v-v-e-e-e it…! Oh no! H-H-H-How wo-o-u-l-l-l-d-d N-N-Neji-'nii-s-s-san r-react to this?

EnD oF tHeIr P.o.V……

Sakura sat silently, her hand still intertwined with Gaara's as Ino eyed them suspiciously.

"Alright, Sakura! Spill! Your keeping something from me!" she shouted, bewildering them, except for Gaara, whose face was still unreadable.

"Spill what, Ino-pig!" Her expression changed from happy to annoyed

The blond-haired girl stood up and placed her hands on her hips, facing her. "Are you and Gaara dating or **are you an item **already!" she asked curiously, a smirk plastered on her face.

There are two reasons why Sakura and Gaara are blushing. One, is from embarrassment and two, anger.

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and spoke. "We- **We are currently dating. End of discussion!**' he cut her off, a murderous glare aiming at Ino, making her shut up and return to her seat. Gaara on the other hand just held Sakura's hand tightly and lovingly, a blush creeping in each other's face.

"Oh Shika-kun! They look so sweet, ne!" Ino whispered in his ear.

"Whatever." She pouted but gasped as he wrapped an arm around her.

Hinata scanned her surroundings. She blushed in envy as she realized that she was the only one that doesn't have her special someone beside her. Her special someone was currently in love with someone else, namely her pink-haired friend. She sighed hopelessly and continued to fiddle with her fingers.

The two pairs of couples' sweet moment (are they a couple already? Well, don't mind it) was interrupted as the door slammed open. The strong smell of alcohol filled the room as the figure entered. She walked out of the shadows and revealed herself. "O-O-Ohayou minna-san!" greeted a very, very, _very_ drunk Tsunade. Everyone in the room (including Hinata) twitched upon seeing the Godaime laughing crazily all of a sudden. She dropped her bottle of sake in the trashcan and fixed herself up. She cleared her throat and became serious again.

SaKuRa'S p.O.v.

Tsunade-sama got herself drunk again…! I can't believe her! Calm down Sakura…restrain your self from yelling at her…restrain…

EnD oF sAkUrA's P.o.v…

Tsunade scanned them and slammed her hands on her desk, startling them. "Where are the other 6 of you?" she directed the question to Sakura

"They'r-HERE!" they turn their attention to the Godaime's office door as it slammed open, revealing the latecomers. First to go inside were Shino, Neji and Sasuke while Haku followed them with Naruto on his back, trying to steal some ramen from his backpack but failed. They sat in the vacant seats as the Hokage counted them again.

"Two…four….six….wait! There're only 10 of you! Where's the eleventh one!" she practically yelled. "hmm…" she sighed "We'll just start without the last one…anyway he or she can still catch up." After speaking, Naruto raised a question.

"Ne Obaachan…about this reality TV show thing…what the hell are we gonna do?" he asked while sneaking his hand in Haku's bag (Apparently he failed because of two reasons. 1) Haku caught him red handed and 2) instead of sneaking his hand for ramen he accidentally grabbed Hinata's err...ahem…lower part in the back…earning him a hard slap that's new)

Out of a sudden a kunai came flying towards Tsunade. Everyone gaped but sighed in relief as her young apprentice snatched it away just in time to save the Godaime from her early funeral. She rose from her seat and stood in front of them. "Well, that was your cue." She said calmly with her trademark grin.

Raising their eyebrows in confusion, they asked the Hazel-eyed woman curiously. "What the hell do you mean, 'baa-chan?" Tsunade twitched her eyebrows

"I can't believe not even one of you noticed!" she yelled sarcastically

"What do you mean Tsunade-sa…" Sakura silenced her self as she eyed surroundings "I got it!" everyone turned their attention to the cherry blossom "We're not in your office! This is all an illusion!" Tsunade inwardly smirk at her young apprentice as the illusionary graphics disappeared and was replaced by a flat surface and a wild cheering crowd below it.

Everyone (including _Sasuke_ and Gaara) gawked at the large crowd. I mean they had large grins on their faces (except for _Sasuke_ and Gaara of course! They just smirked. Not the kind of people who would grin).

"Welcome young shinobis and kunoichis…to Konoha Big Brother!" The Hokage's voice echoed as the crowd cheered louder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So…how was it? Give me a review, okay! And sorry for the very late update…stupid school work….well…hope you guys like and enjoyed the 2nd chapter! I'm know wrting the 3rd one! So watch for it!

**UChiHa oBiTaChi**


End file.
